


To the End of Desire

by 87sighs



Category: The L Word: Generation Q (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87sighs/pseuds/87sighs
Summary: Nat takes issue with being neglected by her wife. Game on.
Relationships: Natalie "Nat" Bailey/Gigi Ghorbani
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	To the End of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Shane's party was the first time Nat and Gigi played that game so I took it as inspiration.
> 
> Title from "End of Desire" by MUNA. A dash of Radiohead's "Creep" mixed in too.

She was past tipsy and annoyed, newly full glass in hand, feeling more and more put out as the party went on around her. Steve and Amir, Diane and Cameron and everyone, with Gigi in the midst of all the action, the center of  _ their  _ friends' attention - none of whom seemed to care that Nat wasn't right there with them. 

Gigi didn't even want to come tonight, Nat did, to celebrate their friend's promotion and whatever other frivolous gay reasons they came up with to serve booze and laugh and have a great night. But her wife got dressed up at her insistence, clasped Nat's necklace with a warm kiss over the thin chain, and agreed as long as they wouldn't stay long. 

Yet Nat was standing all alone, contemplating the bottom of the pool, and Gigi looked  _ to die for _ and it was college all over again - her lusting after the friend way out of her league. The therapist in her would have something to say about that mindset but more base impulses kept her out of it. Nat didn't need them to be joined at the hip, but it would be nice to be more than an afterthought. 

When Gigi  _ finally  _ focused her way again Nat's stomach did that lovey dovey flipping thing as usual but Nat  _ would not  _ give in. She refused to be some puppy beckoned by Gigi's outstretched hand, no matter how much she wanted to reach inside her blazer and feel soft skin and forget everything else in existence for some time. 

So she merely stared back. 

Gigi's arm dropped, face shifted to confusion like the spell didn't work that time and Nat felt victorious. 

Gigi dipped her head, smile shortened, and Nat knew that Gigi knew that Nat would be pointedly aware of the shift in her stance, the subtle way she switched her glass to give a better view of her index finger swirling in whiskey and dwindling ice. Excitement and temptation danced inside her, but Nat held firm and shook her head. 

Game on. 

Her feet were aimless and she sort of glided in a half circle until one of Amir's coworkers giggled loudly enough to be an attention grabber. Nat decided she would suffice, because the woman was giddy and attractive and just drunk enough to admire Nat's earrings with her hands as much as her eyes and no Nat didn't mind  _ at all _ . She found out her name was Tracy and they happily continued their mutual admiration with Nat cradling her forearm to trace the elegant work of her bracelets, and standing closer than necessary.

At least  _ some _ one appreciated her and Nat glanced away toward Gigi to emphasize that fact, happy to see she wasn't feigning disinterest. She was talking to someone new but very much attuned to them as well. It just wasn't enough to move her. That little quirk of her brow, the tilt of her mouth - they were just daring Nat to raise the stakes. 

Fine. 

She tried. It took a little while, and another drink to keep her spirits up, for her to find the right unwitting co-star, but sadly, much, much less time to realize she was the one in trouble. Jason was a perfect gentleman - which is why she kept her left hand practically hidden and felt a  _ tiny  _ bit guilty about it but she wasn't entirely ready to give up the game and he was Nat's best option at the time - and he was simply handsome, but also utterly, miserably dull. Nat couldn't imagine him being friends with Amir and Steve, and she could accept that Gigi had a more fun personality and just naturally possessed a cool factor - but was  _ this  _ how everybody else saw her? 

Nat searched the crowd for her wayward wife but didn't see her. She frowned and Jason droned on about numbers and she had to stifle a very uncool crisis as she pretended to be invested in the conversation. 

He faltered over his words, and Nat heard Gigi's inhale before she even laid eyes on her. 

"I didn't mean to interrupt," she said, looking at but purposefully not touching Nat. Her eyes shone, keenly aware that she was choosing a merciful rescue mission over the unspoken rule of the game, and for Nat, admitting that was a worse fate than saying okay you win. "Just wanted to see if you're ready to leave." 

"No, not yet. We were just talking." 

So she'd let Gigi think she would rather be bored to tears than follow her around. That would be more offensive, she hoped, than pretending she'd actually do anything physical with this guy.

"Okay," Gigi told her, "if you're sure." 

"Yes, very sure." 

She could barely contain her amusement. Damn her. "I'll be inside. Steve wants to show off the remodel."

Jason felt the need to introduce himself. He was the boys' insurance agent and several missing pieces eventually clicked in Nat's brain. She was being, quite possibly, a terrible person. 

Gigi walked off slowly, sipping her drink. 

"My wife." 

He paused with a curious look toward the house. His wife couldn't make it tonight, he said. Lucky her. 

At some overdue point Jason left and two women  _ definitely  _ flirted with her with real intention, but it was all for naught because Gigi remained inside, oblivious, while she and Steve built his precious bookshelves or whatever they were doing.

Her buzz was gone and any arousal had dissipated, but as the party thinned and Nat settled into a quiet minute beneath the stars, she decided she actually felt good, all things considered. Nat walked across the yard, intent on finding Gigi and calling this competition a tie. 

She smiled watching her love come toward her too. 

So focused on Gigi's face, an expression that was hard to read, Nat didn't even notice the woman trailing her wife until they were both standing in front of her. She easily picked up on Gigi's smug mood, that damn not-smile that so often left Nat weak in the knees. 

"This is my wife Natalie," she announced, arm wrapping around her waist. 

The woman introduced herself as Amelia, smiling like someone used to hearing yes, and offered her hand. 

Nat took it, said hi and "Just Nat" as she catalogued the watercolor tattoo enveloping Amelia's bicep and just how  _ beautiful  _ she was, wondering if they were still playing the same game or if Gigi just invited Nat into one of her own. 

Gigi said, "You look _ fuck _ ing amazing," completely uninterested in whatever small talk she tried to make with the other woman. 

"Thank you." 

She took her eyes off Nat only to ask "Doesn't she look great?" 

It wasn't rhetorical, and Amelia stammered through complimenting her dress as she sipped her wine.

Nat held on to Gigi's shoulders, attempting not to look as thrown off as she felt. Because it was  _ a lot _ all of a sudden, the way Gigi touched her and let her eyes roam and had her tongue pressed behind her teeth like she was holding it from saying or doing  _ more _ . Nat couldn't tell if the other woman was jealous or amused or still hoping to get a more private invitation - maybe some combination of the three - but Gigi kept her eyes on Nat, leaving it up to her how long they remained here. 

The disappointment when Nat excused them was priceless. 

Gigi's mouth touched her shoulder, chasing away the evening chills until she put on her sweater. Her hand rested low on Nat's back and it all kept winding that need within her tighter and tighter again. 

"What was that?" 

Gigi didn't mean the way they basically just told at least four people they were exiting early to go have hot  _ hot  _ sex. That was intentional on both their parts.

"What? I could ask you the same thing," she tested, drifting a couple steps away as they crossed the street. "I was just trying to have a good time. I could have left or snuck off to hook up with someone and no one would care." 

Gigi tugged her back, smirking at her for taking it to the extreme. 

"I want you to notice when I'm not around, Gigi." 

"Of course I do," she answered, softly instead of laughing about her quoting Radiohead. Gigi was the Rock fan and it rubbed off on her sometimes. 

Their footsteps slowed, and Nat chewed her lip. 

"I notice, Nat." 

"Good." 

Gigi held her against the cold steel of the car, delighted in the hitch of her breath and Nat's hands clinging to her. Her fingers slid down from Nat’s waist then warmed beneath her dress, palming her thighs and daring to trace the edges of soft fabric. 

"I still won." 

Nat shook her head. "No, you didn't." 

She pressed forward with her hips, licked the skin of her neck. Nat shuddered. 

"I  _ won _ ," she said again, making eye contact, "because I get to take you home." 

Nat's head fell against the car as their lips met, and she was positive she couldn't wait that long. She checked the sloping street they parked on while Gigi brushed aside her sweater kissing flushed skin, thinking it was secluded enough that they could do this. Nat wouldn't last very long anyway. She whimpered as Gigi pushed past the last barrier until there was only the length of her fingers, sure and just the right amount of rough. 

"You're the best part of my day, every day." 

Nat smiled. "You're mine too." She scraped the back of her neck, got lost in smoky eyes. "Just say it when you aren't fingering me." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
